


Only One Bed

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Crossover, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pair, Romance, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020, bed/blanket sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Harry enters an inn to get a room to stay in on a cold night , he finds out that a bard he has started to date has taken the last room. It turns out that the room only has one bed so they huddle together to keep warm for the night.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Crossover Slash, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers





	Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and the Witcher series
> 
> Author Notes: This fic is unbeta'd so all mistakes and typos you find are all mine. I hope everyone enjoys reading this!
> 
> I am currently taking part in a 31 Days of Writing Challenge this October. I am also taking part in Cast the Dice 2020.
> 
> Prompts used: October 13th , Huddling For Warmth.  
> Bed/Blanket sharing.

Harry Potter gave a sigh as he entered the inn. It had gotten dark and cold and he was looking for somewhere to sleep for night. 

Harry was a wizard, a magic user from another world and had only been living in the place that was known as the Continent for three months now. He was twenty-eight years old, had short black messy hair and was of average height. He had green eyes behind a pair of round, black glasses, a scar upon his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt and he was thin but with some slight muscles. 

Harry looked around the inn and when he saw the counter with the innkeeper behind it he approached it. 

At the counter there was also another man and Harry felt a feeling of surprise fill him as this man was someone who he knew. 

The man was thin with short brown hair, he had grey eyes and he was of average height, he was also in Harry’s opinion attractive. His name was Jaskier and he was a Bard who would travel and sing ballads for a living. Harry had gone out on several dates in the past with him and had developed some genuine romantic feelings for the Bard. 

“Hi Jaskier” said Harry, a light smile on his face. 

Harry then focused his attention on the man behind the counter. 

“Hello sir, do you have any rooms available at the moment? I’m looking for somewhere to stay for the night” 

The man looked at Harry and he gave a shake of his head. “Sorry, already gave the last room to this man here” the innkeeper said, and he gestured towards the man Harry had previously chosen to ignore.

“You can share if you want to but it’s up to him...” 

Harry gave a sigh, “Okay, fine ….um thank you very much sir” 

Harry then turned his gaze and attention to Jaskier who had taken the last room, the man who was now staring at Harry had an apologetic expression on his face. 

“Sorry…” the man said with a smile at Harry. 

Harry gave a sigh, “It’s fine...” he said.

“Would you like to share the room with me Harry?” Jaskier asked. 

Harry gave a nod, though at the same time he blushed just a little, “Please Jaskier, it’s dark out and this is the only inn for miles” he said. 

Jaskier grinned at Harry’s words and soon they were both taken to the upstairs part of the inn and to Jaskier’s room where they would both spend the night. 

After the two men entered the room, they shut the door behind them and put down their bags to the floor near the door. The room wasn’t large but still of a decent size and it had everything essential they would need for a comfortable stay at the inn. The room also had only one bed, when Harry realized this, he couldn’t help but blush lightly again. 

He turned his attention to Jaskier, who seemed to be already staring at Harry. 

“So, I know we haven’t slept together yet but why don’t we share the bed Harry?” suggested Jaskier

“Is that okay with you?” 

Harry felt nervous to share the same bed as Jaskier for the first time but he wasn’t against it so he gave a nod. “Yes, it’s fine Jaskier” 

Both men then soon took off their shoes and got dressed in some nightwear, their backs turned towards each other for privacy from the other man before soon getting into the bed. With the candlelit lights now put out and Harry’s glasses placed on the bedside table closest to him they both tried to get some sleep. 

Both men felt awkward as they laid in bed beside each other, both men aware of how physically close to each other they were. 

~ ~ ~  
Unlike how he usually was Jaskier was quiet, at first, he had tried to talk …not liking the awkward silence but after being told to be quiet he stopped and tried to just enjoy being with Harry in silence.

After a while Jaskier moved himself closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around the other male. 

Even with a sheet and a blanket over them both the night was still cold.

“Do you mind if I hold onto you?” he asked Harry. Fully intending on removing his arms from around Harry if the other man asked him to. 

Harry didn’t reply straight away but answered the question several moments later, “It..It’s fine Jaskier” 

Jaskier smiled. 

“Um…Are you cold Harry?” Jaskier asked. 

“Yes…but I’ll be fine” said Harry. “We’ll be fine, we’ll just huddle together really close” 

Jaskier gave a slight nervous chuckle and pulled Harry closer to him and Harry huddled closer to the Bard. 

The Bard supposed that one of them should get out from the covers, dress and ask the innkeeper if there was any spare blankets that they could borrow to use. However, neither of them moved an inch, both of them were content to have a chance to be so close to each other and huddled together. 

It was nice…holding Harry like this and this was the first time they were in bed with each other. They had held hands and kissed and Jaskier had even serenaded Harry before with songs he had wrote but they had never shared a bed before. 

They had never had sex before and the relationship with Harry was different than that of other people Jaskier had dated, Harry was special. With Harry he didn’t want to just rush into sex, afterall their romantic relationship was new and he wanted their first time together to be special. 

For the remainder of the night the two men were quiet and enjoyed being so close to each other, eventually falling asleep underneath the blanket and huddled together. 

In the morning the Bard was the first one to awake, a smile appeared on his face when he saw Harry in bed with him. 

Harry appeared to be still sleeping, he still was huddled close to Jaskier, his head resting upon the Bard’s chest, hands clutching the fabric of Jaskier’s nightclothes and his green eyes closed. 

Jaskier planted a soft kiss to the top of Harry’s head and for a while he watched the other man sleep. 

~ ~ ~

Hours later Harry awoke and soon afterwards was greeted by the man who was still so close to him, Harry reached for his glasses and when he put them on he smiled when he saw Jaskier smiling at him. 

“Good morning Jaskier” Harry said, greeting the other man. 

“Good morning Harry!” Jaskier greeted Harry cheerfully. 

“How did you sleep? I was a bit cold for a bit but I was so close to you that I warmed up after a while. It was nice to be so close to you Jaskier” 

Harry intentionally left out that sometime during the night that he had put a warming charm upon their blanket when he had been sure that Jaskier hadn’t been looking. Harry still had yet to tell Jaskier about his magic and that he was from another world. 

Jaskier grinned at Harry, “It was the same for me as well, I like to be close to you too. It’s nice” 

Harry smiled. “Why don’t we get dressed and get some breakfast? I’m hungry”  
  
Jaskier gave a nod and the two men soon got dressed and packed up their belongings to leave the room. 

Harry and Jaskier sat down at a table and after ordering two breakfast orders they both soon were eating their breakfast. 

While they ate, they talked and when they left the inn, they both decided to travel together to spend some more time with each other.


End file.
